Crystalbug (red)
Crystalbug is a fiend/crystalbug-type enemy in Final Fantasy XII. There are only three Crystalbugs: a red, blue, and green one. The player can steal Feystones from it, needed for making High Arcana. It was upgraded to using -ga level black magick spells in the PlayStation 2 overseas versions over the original Japanese version, where it used -ra level black magicks. The first mention of such a creature comes from the moogle merchant Tetran, who mentions a creature that mimics crystals. The red Crystalbug disguised as a gate crystal can be found in the Succor Midst Sorrow area in the Nabreus Deadlands and becomes an actual gate crystal when defeated. Bestiary entry Page 1: Observations Page 2: Aletap Rumors Stats Battle The Crystalbugs know elemental magicks, halve all elemental damage, are immune to all status ailments and have the troublesome Restore ability. Like Mimics, they will not attack until inspected. Crystalbugs do not give any Experience Points, but they do give 10 License Points. The Crystalbug must be attacked consecutively, as otherwise it will resort by using Restore to heal itself for 30% of its HP. If the party uses magick on it, it will heal to full health. According to the Final Fantasy XII Battle Ultimania (for the original Japanese release), it uses Fira, Thundara, and Darkra at normal rates at any time, Blizzara at a low rate if the party is weak to Ice, Waterga at a low rate if the party is weak to Water, Aeroga at a low rate if the party is weak to Wind, and always uses Renew as a counter to magick. The International Ultimania says that Fira, Blizzara, and Thundara were changed to Firaga, Blizzaga, and Thundaga for the overseas and Zodiac versions. The party can be weak to ice if they wear Adamant equipment. Strategy The red Crystalbug is difficult if the party's level is not over 40. The party should have Shell and Haste before interacting with the false gate crystal, as the Crystalbug will cast Darkra or a similar spell immediately after, which cannot be blocked with Reflect. Bravery and Berserk are also recommended, but at least one of the party members should be the dedicated healer. As the Crystalbug mainly uses fire, lightning and dark elements, the player can protect against these with available equipment. The party should keep attacking the red Crystalbug with normal attacks, and not use magick. The player can also use Gil Toss. The player can render the Crystalbug useless by draining its MP with Nihopalaoa and Ethers. Gallery Crystalbug in deadlands.jpg|Crystalbug at Nabreus Deadlands. Darkra-EA-FFXII.jpg|Darkra. Trivia *In the original Japanese version, the Crystalbug at Nabreus Deadlands had a mere 5,457 HP and its Magick Power was 26. Both the Piggyback and BradyGames guides erroneously show the stats from the Japanese version. The North American/European version stats for the enemy are used for the Zodiac versions. External links *Defeating Crystalbug in a no License Board challenge playthrough Related enemies *Crystalbug (blue) *Crystalbug (green) it:Cristallaracne Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XII